THE MASK
by Kim Jaejoong Alra Al Naruto
Summary: ASRAMA sekolah luar biasa 'Graden School' menyimpan banyak rahasia. Roh. Setan. Siswa-siswa abnormal. Istimewa. /AU/Hinata double-gender/SAI X SASUKE VERSUS SASUKE X HINATA -Don't copy.
1. Chapter 1

**The Mask**

**T+**

**U. Sasuke x H. Hinata**

**Romance/Horror**

**.**

**.**

_Melindungimu, di balik topeng._

.

.

**Chapter 1:**

Dua perawat dari rumah sakit jiwa yang berseragam agak kusut menjadi pusat perhatian seluruh siswa di Konoha Graden School. Mereka baru turun dari mobil perawat berlogo ANBU dengan tandu di tangan. Keduanya bergender laki-laki, satu berambut putih dengan cadar, satu berambut coklat yang menampilkan muka panik. Para siswa yang ricuh di awal-awal karena kedatangan keduanya kini mulai tenang. Karena wajah keduanya sungguh sudah tak asing lagi.

"Hemn, jadi Sai mengamuk lagi ya?" tanya Sakura kepada Ino.

"Ehemn, kurasa dia mulai melihat roh baru lagi...gerr~" Ino membentuk tanduk dengan kedua telunjuknya. Sakura langsung memukul kepalanya dengan buku.

"Hei! Jangan menakutiku bodoh!"

"Kau juga jangan membuatku tegang norak!"

Angin terasa lebih dingin saat kedua perawat menandu tubuh remaja laki-laki yang berlumuran darah. Pisau yang dicengkeram tangan kirinya terjatuh dari atas tandu ketika dia dimasukkan ke dalam ambulan.

.

.

.

"Hei.., ngomong-ngomong kenapa Sai mau bunuh diri ya?" Sakura masih penasaran rupanya.

"Mungkin karena dia dirasuki roh jahat yang dendam padanya? Dia kan bisa lihat roh?" sahut Karin.

Ino yang di tengah-tengah mereka gemetaran. Karena diantara yang lain, mentalnya yang paling cemen. Ia pun berusaha tidak menyahut. Dan lebih fokus dengan mi ayamnya.

"Hmn, kemungkinan besar bener juga tuh!" TenTen ikutan nimbrung. Ia meletakkan baksonya di samping ketiga teman sekelasnya.

"Hmn.. Btw diantara kalian ada yang lihat saat pemotongan urat nadinya ga sih?"

Ino tersedak. "KAU-"

**BRAAAAKHH!**

Belum sempat Ino protes, seluruh mata di kantin melihat ke arah objek yang sama. bahkan mata kucing milik penjaga kantin.

Sasuke yang tergeletak pingsan di sisi meja kantinnya yang terhamburi menu makan siang.

Tak lama kemudian, darah menetes dari lubang hidungnya dan seluruh isi kantin berhamburan untuk memberi kabar ke guru terdekat.

.

.

Konoha Graden School adalah sekolah luar biasa untuk anak-anak istimewa yang letaknya di atas pulau. Diapit Desa Ame, Suna, dan Konoha. Guru-guru di dalamnya bukan guru biasa. Tentu gurunya sesuai kemampuan indigo anak-anak di dalamnya. Kebanyakan dari mereka adalah psikolog dan psikiater.

Terhitung ada 60 anak istimewa di dalamnya. Mereka dititipkan secara khusus dari para orang tua mereka meski ada juga yang tak memiliki orang tua lagi, atau ada juga yang tak pernah tahu siapa orang tuanya.

Ada sepertiga dari mereka adalah anak indigo. Mereka adalah Sai, Sasuke, Kiba, Shino, Temari, Chouji, Ino, Tenten, Lee, dan Deidara.

Sai dapat melihat roh, diklaim ia sering kesurupan karena kata psikiaternya (Asuma) dia memiliki sedikit kecacatan mental karena roh-roh yang ditemuinya kebanyakan berupa mengerikkan.

Itu terlihat dari tingkah Sai selama ini, ia jadi sering _terlihat _bicara sendiri, kadang tiba-tiba ia melukai dirinya sendiri-seperti aksi bunuh diri itu-, dan yang paling ditakuti teman-temannya yang lain adalah ketika ia masih duduk sendirian di kelas, membawa pensil dan sebuah kertas di hadapannya, lalu dengan tatapan kosong ia akan menggambar gambaran abstrak demi menggambarkan roh-roh yang dia pernah dia lihat.

Ada yang berlatar belakang di pojok kelas, di toilet, di taman, di depan pintu kelas, di samping meja guru, di perpustakaan, di ruang berenang, di gymnasium basket-dan masih banyak lagi.

Kedua adalah Sasuke, dia adalah anak indigo temuan pemilik sekolah KGS tanpa orang tua yang mengakuinya. Dia mampu merasakan sesuatu yang halus seperti roh-akan tetapi tidak pernah melihat rupa roh itu.

Dan jika roh itu sudah sangat mengusik mentalnya, ia akan pingsan dengan hidung mengeluarkan darah.

Kiba, dia indigo yatim piatu yang bisu tapi bisa mengerti bahasa binatang. Ia memiliki anjing kesayangan bernama Akamaru. Di lehernya selalu terkalung sebuah notebook dengan pena kecil untuk berkomunikasi dengan orang lain. Dia adalah remaja yang ceria, rajin, tapi agak penakut.

Berikutnya, Shino-dia mampu melihat masa lalu dan masa depan-tapi sekarang tidak lagi- sejak ia pernah mencoba bunuh diri dari lantai lima-dan koma-, karena merasa tak kuat menahan bisikan-bisikan di kepalanya baik mengenai masa depan dan masa lalu. Ia kini hanya bisa melihat masa lalu dan sesekali mimpi buruk yang abstrak dan ambigu.

Temari, dia sebenarnya gadis yang cantik, feminin, anggun dan paling kelihatan normal dari yang lain. Akan tetapi terkadang tiba-tiba matanya berkilat, kepribadiannya yang lain berbicara kasar dengan mengucapkan ramalan-ramalan masa depan kepada seseorang yang ditatapnya bengis. Lalu setelah mengucapkan ramalan itu-ia akan bengong begitu saja dan lupa apa yang dia ucapkan. Dan kembali menjadi dirinya sendiri.

Chouji, ia anak tergendut di sekolah. Dia memiliki kemampuan Pyrokinesis yang mampu menciptakan percik api kecil dari tangannya. Akan tetapi jika ia sudah marah-benda mudah terbakar di sekitarnya akan lenyap.

Ino dapat menyusun alat mekanika menjadi sebuah mesin tanpa sadar-dan itu ia tanpa belajar lebih dahulu. Seperti Temari-ia memiliki kepribadian lain dan Sai selalu kelihatan menghindarinya karena rupa roh lain yang sering menempel pada tubuh Ino-katanya-terlihat mengerikkan.

TenTen, dia memiliki kemampuan mendengarkan hal yang sangat jauh seolah telinganya memiliki sonar tertentu. Seperti tiba-tiba ia ikut dalam pembicaraan suatu kelompok ngobrol yang menarik-bagi kawan-kawannya bukanlah hal yang baru.

Lee, ia memiliki kemampuan astral projection tanpa sadar yang masih belum terkendali. Dia berusia sebelas tahun-paling muda diantara ke 60 siswa KGS yang lain. Arwahnya sering jalan -jalan keluar tubuhnya kalau ia sudah ketiduran. Ia mengunjungi tempat-tempat yang ingin ia kunjungi di belahan dunia manapun. Bagi penduduk KGS, jika ia tak bangun-bangun dari tidur rata-rata sampai tiga hari itu-sudah bukan hal asing.

Dan terakhir-Deidara. Dia anak indigo yang dapat menghipnotis dan memiliki daya ingat luar biasa yang sering membuat teman-teman seangkatannya iri. Dia menjadi bintang pelajar di lembaga KGS. Dia hobi membaca dengan cepat dan menguasai sebuah buku setebal rata-rata 350 sehari sekali baca. Dia juga sangat narsis dan playboy sudah terkenal tingkat Neptunus. Cara bicaranya menggoda dan dia sangatlah jahil.

Selain mereka bersepuluh, yang lain memiliki keahlian di bidangnya masing-masing. Seperti skill menyanyi, menggambar, memahat, mengarang, dengan kemampuan yang luar biasa melebihi anak pada umumnya.

"Kurenai, bagaimana keadaan Sasuke?"

Kurenai berbalik dengan mengetuk-ketukkan bulpennya ke board data. "Umn.., dia baik-baik saja. Seperti sebelumnya, sepertinya dia syok untuk pendekatan roh itu. Mungkin dia bermaksud merasuki seseorang, atau tubuh Sasuke sendiri?"

Anko berdesah. "Ya, mungkin saja seperti itu."

"Apa dia sudah bangun? Mungkin kita bisa bertanya padanya sekarang. Aku memiliki dugaan jika roh itu ada kaitannya dengan yang mengusik Sai akhir-akhir ini. Lihat?"

Wajah kurenai pucat, dan berkeringat dingin.

Kurenai membuka klip datanya dan berhamburanlah gambar-gambar mengerikkan Sai yang abstrak menampilkan seseorang wanita memakai jubah yang kedodoran hingga menutupi kaki. Dari kejauhan wajah abstraknya menunduk dan rambut abstraknya acak-acakan menyatu dengan arsiran pensil. Semua sudut pandangnya sedang mengikuti Sai dari jarak diperkirakan 6 meter darinya..dan Sasuke.

Ya, di beberapa picture ada Sasuke yang berada di belakang Sai. Wajah Sasuke tampak pucat dan hidungnya mengeluarkan darah tiap kali roh itu mendekati Sai dan dirinya, akan tetapi-sama sekali tak bisa mendekati mereka berdua bila Sasuke di sisi Sai. Sasuke menjadi semacam tameng. Semacam pembatas. Akan tetapi mungkin Sasuke sendiri tak menyangka ia tak memiliki itu.

Kurena meneteskan air mata. "Aku memikirkan gambar ini seharian Anko,"

Anko menyentuh mulutnya dan melangkah mundur. Wajahnya ikut pasi.

"Aku berfikir _dia _mengincar Sai selama ini...-tapi karena Sasuke dekat dengan Sai _dia _jadi jarang bisa mengusik Sai tapi-setelah kupikir berulang kali, Sasuke adalah pemilik tamengnya, dia lah yang menjadi pertahanan Sai, _dia _akan menghancurkan _seseorang, _mungkin. Akhir-akhir ini Lee juga jarang kembali ke tubuhnya. Arwahnya selalu berkelana dan aku sudah menugaskan seseorang untuk mencari arwahnya. Aku jadi takut bila sasarannya Lee tapi _dia _harus menghancurkan Sasuke dahulu-terlebih mengingat Lee dan Sasuke satu kamar asrama." tangis Kurenai tak bisa dibendung. Ia menyalakan perapian, memunguti gambar-gambarnya. Dan hendak memasukkan gambar-gambar itu ke dalamnya.

Namun..

Ketika satu kertasnya jatuh ke dalam perapian.

Anko harus berteriak histeris ketika Kurenai merasakan tangannya yang justru terbakar.

"KURENAI SENSEI!"

**To be Continued**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2:**

Asuma menyentuh bahu Kurenai. "Sudah kubilang jangan bakar ini dahulu. Aku sudah pernah mencobanya. Mereka seperti bernyawa dan memberi dampak buruk kepada siapa saja yang pernah menyentuhnya. Kau tidak mendengarkanku." Asuma mengumpulkan gambar-gambar Sai. Tidak ada kejanggalan seperti mata berkedip atau apapun pada gambar abstrak itu. Tapi rasanya kalau menatapnya terus gambar itu seperti menyedot raga pelihatnya ikut serta ke dalam dunia gambar mereka. Asuma langsung memasukkannya ke dalam laci.

Kurena menangis terisak-isak. Tangannya yang terperban masih tak bisa digerakkan.

"B..baiklah...-hiks-, bagaimana dengam Lee? Dia sudah ditemukan?"

Asuma menghela nafas panjang. "Iya, senior Sasori bilang, arwah Lee ditemukan di areal pemakaman orang tuanya di Hoshigakure. Dia sedang menangis di sana. Mungkin rindu. Tetapi syukurlah ia selamat." kata Asume menenangkan.

"Ah..syukurlah. Syukurlah.."

**Cklek!**

Tok..tok..

"Ow, emn...hehe..maaf mengganggu." cengiran riang itu terdengar canggung.

Asuma dan Kurenai tersenyum mendapati gadis berambut biru lurus itu menggaruk belakang kepalanya dengan wajah memerah.

"Ah..tak apa Konan, masuklah." Kurenai menghapus air matanya.

"A..-bukan. Bukan aku yang akan menemuimu. Aku hanya menyampaikan kedatangan seseorang yang tersesat di asramaku ketika hendak mencari kalian." jelas Anko kikuk.

"Sia-Hinata!"

Gadis berusia duapuluh satu tahun dan berambut biru panjang dengan setelan jas hujan itu menundukkan badannya.

"Ah.., maaf aku terlambat."

"Ah..Hinata, jangan di luar. Kemarilah..kau menggigil."

"Aku..nanti mengotori lantaimu." ujar Hinata meniup tangannya yang terkepal kedinginan.

"Ah..jangan pedulikan. Nanti kering sendiri. Ayo cepat masuk!"

Kurena menarik Hinata masuk ke ruangannya dan ia menangkupkan selimut UKS ke tubuh Hinata selesai jasnya dicopot.

Asuma pamit keluar karena merasa urusannya sudah selesai. "Aku..pamit keluar, jangan lupa hadiri rapat guru KGS di gedung dua lantai lima belas."

"Ah..ya, baiklah."

Kurenai menyodorkan semug teh kepada Hinata begitu Asuma dan Konan pergi.

"Teh akan menghangatkanmu."

"Arigato."

Kurenai beranjak. "Ah..sebentar ya, aku akan mematikan dispenser dulu. Kau lihat-lihatlah dulu tempat ini. Kurasa kau akan menjadi partner yang lebih nyaman bila kau mengenali lebih tempat ini."

"Iya," pandangannya menelusur ke seluruh ruangan. Namun tatapan Hinata kemudian tertumbuk pada tumpukan data di paling atas. Tertulis nama.. _'Sasuke, Uchiha?'_

_'Ya, Sasuke Uchiha. Aku punya firasat kuat. Cobalah buka,' _sahut seseorang astral di sisi Hinata. Hinata mengangguk.

Baru saja jemarinya meraih data itu,

"Oh.., itu data siswa pingsan yang kuceritakan padamu lewat telfon lusa. Kau tertarik? Bukalah.."

"Terima kasih." Hinata segera meletakkan mugnya dan membuka-buka data itu. Matanya mengobservasi tiap informasi di dalamnya dengan gesit.

_'Dia seorang indigo perasa?' _pikir Hinata

_'Ya, coba lihat yang ujung. Itu informasi lainnya. Perasa roh. Mahluq halus. Astral. Sepertiku. Tapi kurasa, yang membuatnya pingsan itu yang jahat. Sinsenami.' _suara dari sosok di belakang Hinata menyahut.

_'Begitukah? Kau bisa menjelaskan padaku apa itu Sinsenami?'_

"Sasuke memiliki kemampuan yang unik." arah pandang Hinata beralih ke Kurenai yang tangannya gemetar saat menceritakan tentang Sasuke.

"Umn..benarkah dia merasakan roh-roh itu?"

"Aku belum tahu pasti." Kurenai meletakkan mugnya. "Yang kutahu dia sering pingsan dan mimisan jika ada masalah roh astral yang cukup serius di sekitarnya."

_'Hinata.., tanyakan padanya apakah Sasuke akan merasakan keberadaan roh yang berjenis sepertiku juga?' _kata sosok itu gugup.

"Maaf lancang.., " Hinata menatap sosok Sasuke dalam foto. "...tapi apakah Sasuke hanya merasakan roh jahat?"

"Aku..tidak tahu. Tapi selama ini jika ada yang jahat -dia memang merasakannya."

"Ah..begitu, bisa aku menemuinya sekarang?"

"Dia..-"

TokTok

**Cklek!**

"Kurenai Sensei, Sasuke sudah bangun..-tadi dia sempat berteriak keras di tidurnya." kata Ebisu dengan nafas terengah-engah.

Kurenai langsung menghambur keluar mengikuti langkah Ebisu. Sementara Hinata masih terpekur di tempatnya.

_'Hinata, kau tidak ingin melihat Sasuke?' _tanya sosok di sisinya. Hinata menutup data di tangannya dan memandang sosok astral yang kasat oleh matanya di hadapannya.

"Define-nii, bisa kau peluk aku sekarang? Aku merasa-"

Sosok berambut merah itu langsung memeluk Hinata dengan sosok astralnya yang memang tak bisa dibuat sebuah sandaran. Akan tetapi, mungkin cukup untuk sebuah tempat untuk menenangkan diri.

_'Kau merasa lelah?'_

"Aku hanya merasa dingin. Terima kasih, telah menghangatkanku."

_'Aku tahu,'_

.

.

"Sasuke, bagaimana perasaanmu?"

Remaja yang tidur miring membelakangi Kurenai itu terdiam sejenak.

"Lebih baik dari sebelumnya."

"Baguslah."

"Jangan sentuh aku." kata Sasuke menghentikan Kurenai yang hendak menyuntikkan sesuatu ke tubuhnya. "Aku tidak suka tertidur dan bermimpi buruk lagi."

"B..baiklah."

**TokTok!**

"Hinata?"

Gadis berambut biru itu menurunkan tangannya dari pintu.

"E..-ehem-, bolehkan aku masuk? Aku ingin berbicara dengan Sasuke." ekor mata Hinata melirik ke Sasuke tepat remaja itu mengalihkan lirikkannya dan berpura-pura tidur.

"Baiklah, aku akan keluar..untuk mempersiapkan makan malamnya." kata Kurena memberi privasi.

Hinata melangkah masuk.

"Sasuke, itukah..kau?"

"Jangan bawa masuk _dia,_"

-Glek-

Hinata menelan ludah. Ia menoleh ke arah Deffine yang tidak jadi melangkah masuk ikut dengannya.

"Aku merasakan _dia_ memandangku penasaran-dan itu menggangguku."

Kesimpulannya, Sasuke memang merasakan setiap roh.

"Tapi.., _dia_ orang baik, _dia_ bahkan ingin berkenalan denganmu. _Dia_ temanku. _Dia_ bukan roh yang-"

"Kau tidak dengar aku terganggu dengan itu?"

"Tapi-"

"Aku bahkan terganggu dengan keberadaanmu. Kau orang asing."

-Glek-

"M..maaf."

"Tidak perlu."

Hinata menoleh ke arah Deffine. Deffine mundur dan mengatakan _'Tak apa, aku akan menunggu di luar,'_

"Kalau begitu.., bisa kita berkenalan?"

"Aku tidak tertarik-"

"Namaku Hyuuga Hinata."

"Pergilah."

"Aku psikiater barumu."

"Aku tidak butuh."

Hinata mulai panas juga.

"Kumohon..-"

"Pulanglah-"

"KENAPA KAU SELALU MENOLAK ORANG-ORANG YANG INGIN DEKAT DENGANMU? Kau pikir itu bagus untuk kesehatan kemampuanmu? Semakin sedikit kau menjalin hubungan kau akan semakin menarik bagi mahluq astral jahat! Dasar bodoh dan tidak tahu diri!"

Sasuke diam. Darah di hidungnya menetes.

Hinata pun ikut diam, wajahnya pucaf karena untuk sekelebat matanya melihat sosok wanita roh jahat itu melintas di depan jendela Sasuke. Hingga Deffine pun ikut melangkah masuk untuk memeluknya dan menyembunyikan matanya dari pemandangan itu.

**To be Continued**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3:**

"Namaku Sasuke." Sasuke mengulurkan tangannya dengan setengah hati dan disambut senyuman cerah dari Hinata tentunya.

"Namaku Hyuuga Hinata! Kau boleh memanggilku Hinata. Tapi juga boleh memanggilku Panda atau Nee-san. Aku tidak keberatan!"

Sasuke menghempas tangannya. "Nee, kau enyahlah. Dasar mengerikkan." katanya dengan tangan terkibas.

Hinata mengerucutkan bibirnya. "Hei aku memang terlahir dengan kelamin ganda. Aku juga pernah mengalami jadi wanita dominan-Tapi bukan berarti aku menyukaimu! Dasar bocah tidak tahu diuntung!" Hinata versi iblis langsung melangkah menghentak-hentak dan membanting kopernya ke ranjangnya di samping ranjang Sasuke sejak Lee di pindahkan ke kamar Sasori untuk dilatih mengendalikan kemampuannya dalam melakukan perjalanan astral.

Yep. Jangan kaget. Hinata memang punya kelamin ganda sejak lahir..sampai saat ini. Dulu hormon esterogennya tinggi, dan itu membuatnya wanita dominan. Tapi dua tahun terakhir entah kenapa Hinata perlahan jadi seperti pria dewasa meski wajahnya yang cantik dan rambutnya yang terlanjur panjang itu membuatnya dipanggil dengan sebutan 'gadis'. Dan Hinata tidak keberatan. Toh dia juga punya rahim dan juga..-

ARRRRGGH! LUPAKAN!

Itu terlalu tabu untuk dibicarakan, tahu!

"Ngomong-ngomong, Sasuke. Deffine tetap harus dapat tempat di kamar ini-"

Sasuke menyeret selimut sampai menutupi seluruh badan. "Dia denganmu."

"Hei! Jangan jahat padaku, kasurku kecil dan kau-"

"Dia bahkan hanya sosok astral dan dia tidak butuh tempat lebih untuk sosok tanpa raga sepertinya. Lagipula aku sangat terganggu dengan mahluq sepertinya. Aku tidak mau hidungku mengeluarkan darah lagi. Itu membuatku perlahan memiliki anemia. Sebagai psikiater, waraslah sedikit."

Gigi-gigi Hinata bertemu. "Kau-"

BUAKKH!

Satu tendangan melayang di pantat Sasuke yang kebetulan memiliki posisi yang tampan untuk jadi sasaran karena tidur remaja itu sering miring. Hinata mengambil salah satu bantalnya dan meletakkan benda itu di sisi Sasuke untuk ia tidur di sisinya.

Sasuke yang terjengkang di bawah lantai langsung menghardik. "Hei kau -dasar banci lancang! Turun dari kasurku!" Sasuke memukul Hinata yang menata diri dengan guling. Tapi Sasuke malah dihadiahi pantat seksi yang ditepuk-tepuk untuk mengejeknya.

Sasuke mendesis. "Aku akan menghajarmu. Turun sekarang tidak?!" ancamnya.

Hinata malah mengacuhkannya.

"Sana Deffine, kau istirahatlah. Kau pasti juga lelah. Ah..biar..Sasuke biar insomnia semalaman ini kalau dia tidak mau tidur ya sudah."

Background belakang Sasuke langsung menjadi petir-petir pemakaman. "KAU-Aku tidak butuh psikiater lancang sepertimu! Aku normal kau lihat?"

Tess...

Darah menetes dari hidung Sasuke bertepatan saat remaja itu melempar diri ke ranjangnya karena ketakutan akan mahluq astral yang lagi-lagi muncul karena emosinya sedang terpengaruhi kemarahan..yang notabene mudah dipengaruhi mahluq jahat sepertinya.

"Sembunyikan aku!" teriaknya histeris dan _sangat bukan_ Sasuke.

Ketika mahluq itu pergi-karena emosi Sasuke sudah berubah lagi, satu tendangan langsung melayang di perut Sasuke begitu Hinata sadar kemana tadi muka Sasuke mendarat saat melempar diri.

"KAU DASAR BOCAH MESUUM!" teriak Hinata dengan menutupi dadanya yang masih berbentuk seperti dada wanita. Karena dua tahun itu-baru sifat, mental, dan tenaganya yang mulai berubah. Okelah ini cuma FanFiction, jangan pikirin semua keabsurdan yang terselip di tengah-tengah.

Tapi Sasuke tetap memeluknya dengan sangat erat dan melesakkan wajahnya kebantal Hinata yang diantara lipatan leher 'gadis' itu. Disana dia menggumamkan nama 'Lee' berulang-ulang tanda remaja itu juga terbiasa memeluk teman sekamarnya kalau sedang ketakutan.

Hinata yang terdesak tubuh remaja ababil enam belas tahun tapi jangkung dan cungkring itu diam, Sasuke sangat ketakutan-saat ini. Sebagai psikiaternya ia tahu bagaimana gejala-gejala seseorang yang mentalnya tengah terguncang dan tergempur oleh sesuatu.

Saat ini tubuh gemetaran dan dingin milik Sasuke pingsan di pelukkannya dengan darah dari hidung yang semakin menderas karena mentalnya terlanjur tertekan-mengotori bantalnya-namun Hinata mulai melingkarkan kedua lengannya ke punggung Sasuke dan mengusap-usap belakang kepalanya untuk mengurai ketegangan yang masih tersisa di otot-otot tubuhnya. Bibir merekahnya membisikkan kalimat penenangan meskipun Sasuke telah tertidur. Hinata hanya ingin mengurai ketegangan itu selayaknya menjalankan tugasnya sebagai psikiater, meski hanya sedikit-demi-sedikit.

Di depan sana, Deffine telah terlelap semenjak ketenangan mulai menyapa. Dan ketika malam semakin larut-Hinata pun akhirnya terlelap juga.

**To be Continued**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4:**

Pagi-pagi saat Sasuke bangun dan menemui darah mengering di seprai dan bantal yang bukan miliknya-matanya langsung melotot horor terlebih saat otaknya mulai merangkai hal yang tidak-tidak begitu melihat dirinya tak lagi memakai pakaiannya yang kemarin-tapi mengenakan piama kotak-kotak yang bermotif beruang (?) teddy coklat yang memakan coklat batangan.

"Pagi, Sasuke. Ini sudah kubuatkan sup dan kare spesial! Kata Kurenai kau menyukai ini semua jadi kubuatkan untukmu untuk sarapan pagi. Aku sudah cicipi kok. Rasanya tidak buruk-menurutku." Hinata yang memakai pakaian pria-tentu saja- memakai apron dan meletakkan nampan berisi sarapan pagi itu dengan wajah cantiknya yang-

"Kau-apa yang kita lakukan semalam?" wajah Sasuke pucat.

Simpang empat langsung muncul dipelipis sebelum geplakan maha dahsyat dari yang mulia Hinata mendarat di kepala Sasuke. "Kau kira apa yang kita lakukan?! Dasar bocah mesum! Keluarkan pikiran kotor itu dari kepalamu atau kusate kau sekarang!"

Sasuke sweatdrop. Ia mengusap-usap rambut pantat ayamnya dengan raut meringis. "Ya..aku hanya bertanya. Dasar ibu-ibu banci."

"APA KATAMU-eh? Deffine, ehehe..maaf jadi mengganggu tidurmu." Hinata langsung menghambur ke ranjang mungil di depan ranjang lebar Sasuke-yang khusus dibuat untuknya- karena tidurnya sangat berantakan seperti banteng petarung.

Mata Sasuke memicing saat ia mulai mengambil sumpit untuk menikmati sarapan paginya-yang tumben- bukan salad dan daging lagi seperti menu makanan kantin. Dulu saar psikiaternya Asuma pria itu selalu menjaganya dan Lee tidur semalaman -begadang dengan merokok- dan mengerjakan tugas guru. Lalu paginya ia dan Lee akan dibangunkan tepat waktu agar tak ketinggalan sarapan di kantin bersama anggota asrama yang lain dan menanyai 'apakah kau baik-baik saja selama tidur semalam?'. Saat ia ketakutan Asuma akan menenangkannya dengan usapan di puncak kepala, pelukan ringan dan kalimat motivasi. Hanya itu. Tapi Asuma sudah cukup bertanggung jawab padanya..-hanya saja untuk psikiaternya yang kali ini-

Mata Sasuke bergulir. Menatap wanita 21 tahun yang sedang menciumi bantalnya -dalam pandangannya- namun Sasuke bisa merasakan Hinata sedang menciumi pipi arwah baik yang selalu menjadi sahabatnya itu, Deffine yang sedang tertawa.

Yah..untuk psikiaternya yang kali ini...~

Well, dia yang agak eksentrik, banci, melankolis, tidak ragu memukul dan menendang kalau ia salah, menasihatinya dengan penegasan garang yang keren, tapi terkadang dia juga bersikap baik dengan memberinya sarapan seperti pagi ini.

"Hei kau-" panggil Sasuke dengan melirik kalender. Hari ini pendidikan libur.

Hinata bangkit dengan rambutnya yang sudah acak-acakan. "Sudah kubilang panggil aku Panda, nee-chan atau nii-san. Kau dasar bocah durhaka!" telunjuk Hinata menunjuk Sasuke.

Sasuke mengabaikannya. "Memang apa yang kita lakukan semalam? Kau mengganti pakaianku dan-ATAAAAH!" Sasuke langsung melepaskan daging yang ia gigit ketika telinganya di jewer habis-habisan oleh si psikiater cantik. "Woy! Itu sakit!"

"Yang pasti aku tidak sudi memperkosamu."

"Bagaimana bisa aku tahu?"

Kretak-tulang gemeretak.

"Hey bocah nakal! Tanyakan saja kepada bau badanmu yang sangat menyengat-kau tidak mandi kan sejak kau pingsan? Dasar jorok! Jadi aku menyeretmu ke kamar mandi dan menyemprotmu dengan air. Hemn? Kau puas dengan jawabannya hemn?" Hinata mengacak-acak muka Sasuke dengan cubitan-cubitan gemasnya. Usaha Sasuke menepis dan menjauhkan wajahnya sia-sia.

"Lepas! Hei!"

Sasuke menjerit sekali lagi karena rambutnya dijuuuambak gemas oleh psikiater gilanya sebelum ia dilepaskan.

"Aku tidak mau menggeplak kepalamu lagi. Tapi semua majalah dan kaset Hentai-mu sudah kusingkirkan di perapian..-"

"HEI!"

**Geplak!**

"Kau kira itu bagus untuk kesehatan mentalmu. Kau baru enam belas tahun dan sudah berpikir yang tidak-tidak saat melihat ada darah di sepraimu. Pikiranmu harus kuvaksin secepatnya."

"Itu kan wajar-kawan sebelah punya lebih banyak-aku kan cuma penasaran."

**TPLOK!**

"Penasaran dari pusar moyangmu! MESUM!"

"Dasar nenek sihir! Berhentilah memukulku dan mengataiku mesum! Itu kan cuma buat pengalaman!"

"AS-TA-GA! Esssstt..."

Sasuke mengabaikan dan lebih memakan sarapannya dengan khidmad. Tangannya menekan-nekan remote untuk memindah ke channel televisi yang menarik baginya -kartun

Tweety dan..-

Dora.

Membiarkan Sasuke yang ternyata mudah meledak seperti petasan nikahan dengan otak mesumnya yang sudah terkontaminasi, Hinata memilih menata pakaiannya di lemari dengan sesekali menyangkal tanggapan Deffine yang mulai mengklaim hubungan mereka dengan ikatan yang tidak-tidak.

Dan akhirnya Deffine tertawa sebelum pamit pergi menuju keluar untuk jalan-jalan pagi.

"Hey psikiater kurang waras-"

Grrr!

Hinata melempar kaos terakhirnya ke dalam lemari. "Kau mau kugoreng dengan panggilan itu, hah?!"

Piring Sasuke letakkan. Dan ia minum.

"...-kau memintaku memanggilmu dengan hormat tapi kau mengajariku dengan cara berkomunikasi jelek-menyerapah-dan pukul. Bagaimana bisa aku menghormatimu hah?!"

Pantat gelas dibanting dengan kasar ke meja.

Kali ini Hinata hanya bersenandung sambil melepas apronnya. 'Gadis' itu menepuk-nepuk puncak kepala Sasuke ketika telah mengambil tempat duduk di depan si remaja-kemudian.

"Jadilah anak pintar tetap seperti itu,"

"Kucincang!"

"Oke..oke, kau tidak mengerti teori yang dilakukan para psikiater dan psikolog untuk menangani pasien. Jadi bagaimana menurutmu jika kukatakan kalau aku melakukan itu untuk menangani kejiwaanmu sebagai pasienku?" Hinata mengerlingkan sebelah matanya untuk mengetes remaja mesum itu. Bagaimana reaksi..-

Sasuke menarik belakang kepala Hinata dan mengulum bibir merekah itu sekali dengan cepat.

"Aku 'hanya' tertarik." katanya sebelum barlalu ke dapur dengan piring dan gelas kotornya.

Hinata terpaku sebentar untuk meraba bibirnya.

...sebelum berteriak-

"SASUKE SI BOCAH MESUUUUUM! HARI INI KAU HARUS MENYIKAT JAMBAN!"

**To be Continued**


End file.
